headhuntershorrorhousefandomcom-20200215-history
True Blood: Shake and Fingerpop
"Shake and Fingerpop" is the fourth episode of season two of the supernatural drama series True Blood and the seventeenth episode of the series overall. It was directed by Michael Lehmann with a script written by Alan Ball. It first aired on HBO on Sunday, July 12th, 2009 at 9:00 pm. Cast Principal Cast Guest Stars Co-Stars Crew * Nathan Barr - Composer * Michael Ruscio, A.C.E. - Editor * Debra Simone - Editor * Suzuki Ingerslev - Production designer * Romeo Tirone - Director of photography * Bruce Dunn - Co-producer * Mark McNair - Producer * Raelle Tucker - Producer * Alexander Woo - Supervising producer * Nancy Oliver - Co-executive producer * Brian Buckner - Co-executive producer * Alan Ball - Executive producer; Creator * Gregg Fienberg - Executive producer * Christina Jokanovich - Associate producer * Luis M. Patiño - Associate producer * Charlaine Harris - Creator Notes & Trivia * True Blood was created by Alan Ball. It is based on the "Sookie Stackhouse" series of novels by author Charlaine Harris. * Series based on "The Southern Vampire Mysteries" series of novels written by Charlaine Harris. This episode adapts material from the second book in the series, Living Dead in Dallas. * This episode is rated TV-MA. * "Shake and Fingerpop" and "TB: Shake and Fingerpop" both serve as shortcuts to this page. * This episode is included on disc two of the True Blood: The Complete Second Season DVD and Blu-ray collections. * Casting for this episode was provided by Junie Lowry Johnson, CSA and Libby Goldstein. * This episode aired on FOX in the United Kingdom on March 19th, 2010. * Associate producer Luis Patiño is credited as Luis M. Patiño in this episode. * Editor Debra F. Simone is credited as Debra Simone in this episode. * Actress Adina Porter is credited as a Special Guest Star in this episode. * The character of Daphne Landry is identified only as Daphne in the end-title credits. * The character of Luke McDonald is identified only as Luke in the end-title credits. * This is the first appearance of Barry Horowitz, who is a Fae halfling. Allusions * The title of this episode is taken from the song "Shake and Finger Pop" by Junior Walker and the All Stars. It plays during the end-title sequence of this episode. See also External Links ---- Category:2009 television episodes Category:TV-MA rated films and programs Category:Michael Lehmann Category:Alan Ball Category:Nathan Barr Category:Michael Ruscio Category:Debra F. Simone Category:Suzuki Ingerslev Category:Romeo Tirone Category:Bruce Dunn Category:Mark McNair Category:Raelle Tucker Category:Alexander Woo Category:Nancy Oliver Category:Brian Buckner Category:Gregg Fienberg Category:Christina Jokanovich Category:Luis Patino Category:Junie Lowry-Johnson Category:Libby Goldstein Category:Anna Paquin Category:Stephen Moyer Category:Sam Trammell Category:Ryan Kwanten Category:Rutina Wesley Category:Chris Bauer Category:Mehcad Brooks Category:Anna Camp Category:Nelsan Ellis Category:Michelle Forbes Category:Todd Lowe Category:Michael McMillian Category:Jim Parrack Category:Carrie Preston Category:William Sanderson Category:Alexander Skarsgard Category:Deborah Ann Woll Category:Adina Porter Category:Ashley Jones Category:Wes Brown Category:John Billingsley Category:Adam Leadbeater Category:Tanya Wright Category:Dean Norris Category:Chris Coy Category:Aisha Hinds Category:Preston Jones Category:Carson Aune Category:Ailsa Marshall Category:Jennifer Hamilton Category:Ryan Novak Category:Episodes with crew categories Category:Verified